


Rewriting The Stars

by Skysong897



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, No Beta, The Greatest Showman References, We Die Like Men, Well it's more like they're watching it, but close enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24810571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skysong897/pseuds/Skysong897
Summary: The Seven, Reyna, and Nico are watching The Greatest Showman. This doesn't matter. What matters is the fact that Reyna and Annabeth are singing Rewrite the Stars (yes. reyna is actually singing.) and they seem way too hecking emotional.OrReyna and Annabeth need to stop dramatically singing before Piper gets any ideas.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Kudos: 32





	Rewriting The Stars

The music changed to the opening of Rewrite the Stars and Annabeth grinned, humming along. Beside her, Piper started singing along, joined by Percy and Jason. When it switched to the female part, Hazel joined in and, surprisingly, Reyna. Annabeth gave her a sideways look before continuing the other part of the duet.

Annabeth was too busy singing to notice that Piper had elbowed Jason and Percy into silence. Annabeth kept her eyes on Reyna, who’d noticed she was watching and was now looking back. The pair were singing more to each other than anything else, which was apparently not going unnoticed, as Hazel had fallen silent as well.

Reyna sounded like she’d said this before as she sang, saying that things kept them apart, and others wouldn’t let them be. When they reached the impossible bit, Annabeth sounded more like she was talking to the other girl, neither looking away.

A wistful tone crept into Reyna’s voice, followed by a mirrored one in Annabeth’s. By now nobody was paying attention to the screen, instead looking back and forth between the pair.

Reyna broke eye contact, looking down at her lap to sing the ending bit - “But I can’t have you... We’re bound to break and my hands are tied.”

“Oooookay,” Piper said, glancing at the two. “Do you two have anything you want to say?”

In unison, Annabeth and Reyna realized they had an audience and looked anywhere but at each other. Annabeth’s cheeks were faintly pink, although Reyna looked normal (if you didn’t see her nervously twisting her silver ring).

“For gods sake, you clearly have something to say, spill!” Piper threw her hands into the air while Percy scrambled to find the tv remote and hit pause.

“There’s no point,” Reyna murmured.

“Don’t say that!” Annabeth protested.

“It’ll never work. They won’t understand.”

“You don’t know that! And so what if they don’t, they don’t rule your life!”

Reyna kept her eyes on the floor.

“Reyna, your name means queen! You are a freaking praetor, a Hero of Olympus, they don’t get to say what you can or can’t do!”

Reyna glanced up at that, a dozen emotions flashing through her eyes before she stomped down on them.

“Give it a chance, please? For me,” Annabeth pleaded.

“For you, and only you, Annabeth,” Reyna said quietly. Piper had a flashback to when she’d seen Reyna, Rachel, and Grover talking - Reyna had said she’d give the Greeks a chance,  _ for Annabeth _ .

Jason cleared his throat, breaking both girls out of whatever stare-down they were doing. Both instantly flushed, looking sheepish and embarrassed.

“Care to explain?” Piper asked.

Reyna muttered something sounding an awful lot like “I’m just as lost as you are” while Annabeth tilted her head at them.

“Should we explain, Rey?”

Reyna’s blush, which had gone down slightly, flared up again at the nickname. She scowled and hid her cheeks with her hand, walls already going back up. Annabeth slid off the couch and went to go sit beside Reyna instead, taking the Roman’s free hand, much to Reyna (and everyone else’s) surprise.

“There’s your explanation.”


End file.
